The Breeze of the League
by Akid4ever
Summary: "I don't know who I am, but I think that I can get behind this whole League. There's only one problem, I don't exactly know how to control my powers" - Naruto. Mild cursing and slight gore-ish scenes
1. Chapter 1

This is the only time that I will ever say this, but I unfortunately do not own either Justice League or Naruto. Just as a heads up, this is 2 days after the whole Hades fight and after they leave Wonder Woman/ Diana's home.

The Wakening

A teen that was around 6 feet was sleeping on the floor in the middle of a forest. This teen had spiky blonde hair that looked like sun, and lightly tanned skin showed that he spent time in the sun. He had on a black shouldered and zipped track jacket that had crisped orange where it wasn't black. His pants went with the jacket as they had a black strip down the side and the rest was the same crisped orange as the jacket. The weird thing was that on his feet were some rubber-looking sandals and on his forehead was a weird headband that had a symbol that kind of looked like a bird.

The teen was beginning to awake and when he opened his eyes, they were revealed to be sparkling blue eyes that were filled with confusion. The teen sat up and looked around and said "Where am I?" The put on a thinking face as he tried to remember where he was. The teen grabbed his head a terrible pain shot through his head and thought out loud "Why can I only remember that my name is Naruto Uzumaki and that I want to go home, where ever that may be." Naruto picked himself up and began to walk west (Unknowingly of course).

3 hours later

Naruto looked at the dark looking city in that was off in the distance and said "I don't think this is my home, but maybe there is someone here who can help me." Naruto beginning to feel home began to lightly jog (or a world record at the Olympics) toward the city. Naruto was about 5 minutes from the city, when he saw a bright light heading toward. Jumping to the side and waiting for it to come at him. It was safe to say that when Naruto saw a box like thing on wheel blow past him, it made him even more confused. Shrugging off the bizarre sight, Naruto began to continue his journey to the city that was still nameless to him. Naruto began to think 'I wonder what I'm going to find there. I don't really know anything about anything. I don't remember a family, I know some basic knowledge of things, but other than that I don't know anything.'

Pushing these feelings to the side, Naruto continued until he noticed a sign. The sign was green with a silver box almost around the edges, but a little further in. The sign said "Welcome to Gotham City", but to Naruto it read "This doesn't mean shit to me" Naruto looked at the sign and said "The fuck does this mean. What type of language is this, where are the connecting lines or symbols." Naruto feeling pissed, never noticed the slight red tint form around his body and that his blue eyes morphed during a blink to a demonic orange-red color. Naruto looked at the city in the distance and said "This better be worth my time." Naruto continued on his way, never noticing the pair of eyes that followed him.

With the Pair of Eyes

The person that Barbara Gordon saw made her feel confused. The person looked like any normal American, but when he opened his mouth he was like an ancient Japanese person. The man didn't seem to notice that he was running close to 25 miles per hour. Barbara grabbed her bat communicator, if this person was another one of those meta-humans who was going to the city to cause a state of destruction like all the others, than it would be best to immediately alert Batman.

Barbara looked down at her communicator, and decided that she should gather more information before bringing this to Batman. Barbara looked back at where the stranger was only to find him gone and signed at the thought of him causing any trouble, if he found out that she knew something about him and didn't say anything. Shuddering at the thought, Barbara punched in the code to Batman's communicator and waited for him to pick up.

With Batman at the WatchTower

Batman looked at Superman as they sat in the hospital bay looking at the Flash, who was stupid enough to try and hit on the Amazon warriors who hated men more than anything in the world. It had been about 5 days since Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Flash, J'onn J'onzz had battled Hades on Themyscira.

It had all began when: a tropical storm blows in Beach City and a fire truck is hit by a wayward stop sign. Diana aids Superman in rescuing the drivers then the truck. They then notice a young girl trapped up in a tree. Diana rescues her and takes her to her mother. After seeing the way that the girl's mother reacts to her daughter Diana begins to get homesick and reminisces about her mother. Under Superman's encouragement Diana decides that she has been away from Themyscira for too long and needs to return.

She travels back to the island, and finds that the island is in ruins and all her Amazon sisters have been turned to stone. Frantically she searches for her mother, Hippolyta only to find that she too has been turned to stone. A sorcerer Felix Faust, approaches her. Diana confronts him and after a brief fight she takes him down but he tells her if she hurts him he'll leave the amazons the way they are. He claims that he only seeks knowledge but confesses that he is the one who attacked Paradise Island and turned the amazons to stone. He goes on to explain that he is looking for pieces of an artifact. He then restores Hippolyta to her normal self but turns her back to stone when she attacks. Faust blackmails Diana into gathering the artifacts. He claims that if she brings the artifacts to him, he will restore the Amazons. Believing she has no other choice, Diana agrees. He gives her a limited amount of time and mystic gems that glow when near the artifacts. Diana then leaves.

While Diana pursues the artifacts, Faust is seen speaking to an impatient someone through a floating flame. As Felix reports, he explains that Hippolyta's daughter is helping him.

Diana calls Batman for help learning about Faust but won't say anything else. Diana searches for the first artifact in a museum. Obtaining the artifact is easy enough until a giant stone statue of a gladiator comes to life and attacks. After a brief fight Diana comes out the victor but the museum is left in ruins. She is confronted by Superman who insists that if Diana is going to be destroying public property she should have a good reason. She reluctantly explains the situation to him, and he, along with Flash, J'onn, and Batman volunteer to help.

Flash and J'onn go to collect one of the artifacts. Flash manages to snatch the artifact from a temple but a giant fire-breathing snake rises from the ground and attacks. J'onn and Flash deal with the snake and with J'onn's strength there is little trouble defeating it.

Superman and Diana find the other artifact buried underneath a mall but as soon as they touch it, the artifact flashes and they see each other as demons. Both believing the other to be a threat, they fight but Superman eventually sees Diana in their reflection and realizes who she is. Now Superman only defends himself and doesn't fight back. With superman failing to fight Diana gains an easy victory. Fortunately, they're near mirrors and Superman is able to show her their reflection revealing his true form to Diana and ending the fight.

Back on Themyscira, Faust talks to his unknown benefactor and the two are confident that the world will soon be theirs.

Part II

After Diana apologizes to Superman for her misunderstanding behavior, Batman researches Faust's background, and finds that he was a respected professor of archaeology, until he lost his position for dabbling in black magic and having heretical ideas. Faust had gained his revenge on the people who fired him. Batman continues to say that he read Faust's' diary and saw a reference to Tartarus.

Diana realizes that Faust is working under the direction of Hades, the lord of the underworld, Tartarus. She explains that her mother had a brief affair with the god before he was banished for betraying the gods to the Titans. The gate to Tartarus is located beneath Themyscira, and the artifacts form a key that will open it.

Despite this information, Diana insists that she has no choice but to give Faust the key in order to free her mother and sisters.

After she delivers the key, Faust attempts to betray Diana and holds out his medallion to turn her to stone. The Flash snatches the medallion away from Faust and the three other League members reveal themselves. Faust attacks them but at first it seems that the Leaguers will win. However, Faust proves to be a more formidable opponent than first thought and captures the league in thorny vines. He then kidnaps Hippolyta and chains her out in front of the gate as it is opened.

Hades appears, and Faust demands what Hades promised him in return for his help: ultimate knowledge. Smiling, Hades touches Faust, who begins to age rapidly and scream in terrible pain. Hades explains, "Ultimately, pain and suffering are all man will ever know".

Wonder Woman and the League appear, freeing Hippolyta and fighting against Hades, with only Superman able to physically match him. Hades uses his magic to summon an army of skeletons to battle the heroes. The skeletons are no match for the heroes but they are so great in number that they are too much of a distraction for the heroes to take on Hades. Fortunately, Faust awakens and angered by the betrayal he attacks Hades. Hades changes into a beast-like form and is attacked by Hippolyta but he catches her.

Still, while he deals with Hippolyta by a slim margin, Diana manages to destroy the key, causing the gate to close and suck Hades and his minions, including Faust, back to Tartarus. Hades attempts to drag Hippolyta with him, but Diana is able to pull her mother free before the gates close. Unfortunately, the amazons are still trapped as stone. However, Flash pulls out the medallion and once it's touched by sunlight it is destroyed and the spell is broken.

The victory turns out to be bittersweet. Hippolyta honors Superman, J'onn, Flash, and Batman for their help, naming them "heroes of Themyscira". However, because Diana broke the sacred law by bringing outsiders to the island, Hippolyta has no choice but to exile Diana from Themyscira. Though shaken by her mother's decree, Diana accepts her ruling and departs from Themyscira with the other League members.

The results had been that there had been a drop in moral around the WatchTower, but it was getting better. Diana had spent the first day back crying with Hawkgirl in her room, but had stopped crying soon after as she felt great rage and took a leave of absence. That was yesterday, but other than that there was little development and Batman decided to give her the time to grieve the decision that her mother had made against her. Despite the lack of serious injuries to the League, Batman knew that it would take time for Diana to be back to normal.

A beeping from his utility belt pulled him out of his musing and Superman said "Batman, do you want to answer that or should it continue to go off for another 3 minutes" Giving the Man of Steel the glare that made even the god-like man shivers, Batman pulled his communicator and said "What do you need Batgirl?" the response was not what he was expecting "We need you Batman, as we may have a possible meta-human on our hands." Batman signed and said "I be right there."

Superman looked at the slightly mad Batman and said "Trouble in paradise?" Batman looked at him and said "Yes, I have actually fight my enemies, not stand in the sun and wait for the rays to power me up like a roided up jock." Superman looked at Batman and said "Enough, I don't have to put up with this." Superman's eyes were flashing red as his anger was shown and Batman said "You're adorable, but we all know that you're the pacifist of the pacifist, you don't even think of anything violent, but of course I could be wrong and you could blast right through my armor." Batman looked at him as his eyes turned back to normal and said "I knew it" and after a couple of more seconds said "J'onn, beam 1 down to Gotham."

In the Batcave:

Batman looked around at his lair of Batness and said "I love the quiet of this place." Almost the second he finished those words, the elevator beeped and out came Robin, Batgirl, and for some reason Nightwing. Batman looked at them as they came toward him and said "What seems to be the problem?" Batgirl looked at Batman and said "There was tall blonde teen who was running exactly 26.8 mph. That's the problem." Batman frowned and said "Did you ID him to any type of hero or villain." Batgirl looked him in the eye and said "That's where it gets even more complex, you see …" The rest of her sentence was cut off by the Bat-Computer going off about a Bank being held up. Batman looked at his Bat-Family and said "After we take care of the bank, then we will finish this discussion." They all sprung toward their modes of transportation, and raced toward the bank."

Near the Bank:

Naruto didn't know why, but there was a large amount of red, white, and blue lights that were making a lot of noise. Not even thinking about it, he moved toward them and saw that they heading toward a large building. Naruto sped up, not realizing that he was moving faster than the cars and beat them to the bank and went inside to see what the noise was about. As Naruto entered the building, the bank robbers looked at Naruto and said "Hey buddy, unless you want to be full of lead in the next ten seconds, I suggest you get on the ground."

Naruto hearing someone talking looked at him and said "**I can't understand you, do you speak my language?" **The man looked at his partners who said "Just knock him out." The man was holding an AK-47, nodded and ran up to Naruto and swung the base of the gun at him. Naruto doesn't how he moved, that he did move and that he was 100 percent badass at hand to hand combat.

As the gun was about to hit Naruto head, his hand snapped up and grabbed the base of the gun, pulling it from the bank robber. Naruto on instinct spun the gun and hit the man in the head knock him out. The rest of the bank robber seeing this, decided that this man was a threats that needed to b taken care off and started to fire at his position. Naruto felt a burst of energy in his feet as he jump up to the ceiling and pushed off toward the bank robbers who had just wasted a round on nothing, Naruto had one thought as he bent on leg inward and stretched the other one out, and began to spin, '**Leaf Hurricane'**. The bank robbers looked up just in time for 3 of the 4 to get knocked out.

The final robber finished reloading his gun with his last 3 bullets and shot them in Naruto chest. Pushing Naruto back with shot, the bullets imbedded his chest before getting the feeling of spinning in his hand and looked to see a blue storm-like orb in his hand, raced forward and put the ball of energy into the robbers chest, blasting him backward. The orb stopped half-way through what would have been a kill shot. Feeling dizzy, Naruto looked down to his chest leaking tons of blood. His last thought 'Fuck my life'

With the Bat-Family

Batman, Robin, Batgirl and Nightwing, stood next to the Police Commissioner Gordon. They were trying to help the police with assess the situation, when a unknown officer came up to the commissioner and said "Sir, they didn't take out the cameras and we have some footage of a tall blonde teen with, blue eyes and a black and orange track suit walking into the bank and taking them all out, but got shot 3 times in the chest." Batgirl gasped and said "Do you have a picture of this teen with you." The officer nodded and pulled out a file and flipped to the first page and Batgirl saw that it was indeed the teen that she saw before.

Batgirl moved over to Batman and whispered in his ear "That's the man that I saw before." Batman looked at Commissioner Gordon and said "I think that I should take him up to the WatchTower so that I can get him the best medical attention that he can get." And finished in his mind 'and find out more on this new player, because I need to know what side that he is on' Commissioner Gordon nodded and the Bat-Family moved into the bank and Batman saw that the robbers were all being tended to be the paramedics some had concussions and bruising all over.

Next to the tellers laid the blonde teen that had cause all of the damage to the robbers and Batman looked at him and then to the others and said "Nightwing and I will beam up to the Watchtower with him, while you two do some damage control." Not waiting for a response, Batman said "J'onn, beam up for 3."

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am proud to say that this story did way better than I would have thought of. I thank all the people who came and read my story. Also that I am sorry to those who waited so long for this chapter.**

At the Hospital Wing in the WatchTower.

Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with bright whiteness of the hospital wing ceiling. Naruto tried to sit up and almost instantly was met with a surge of pain in his chest and collapsed back into a laying position. Naruto looked at his chest and saw a large amount of bandage wrapped around his torso and used his arms to ease himself into a sitting position. Looking around the room and just seeing a bunch of other beds and some weird computer, Naruto swung his feet over the edge of the bed and slowly let slid down onto his feet.

Carefully with skill that he didn't know that he had, Naruto moved not only silently, but also not to prevent any more damage to his wounds, Naruto moved toward the door on the far side of the wing. It took Naruto about 4 minutes to make it there, but that didn't seem to bother him as much as it should. Opening the door and moving into the hallway, Naruto looked at the split in the hallway, left or right.

Naruto could hear a buzzing in his ears and focused out of instinct on the feeling and heard faint voices that he couldn't make out from the right. Naruto feeling that these people who could answer where he was, that is if they could understand me.

Down the Hall in the Conference room of the WatchTower.

The room was filled with a group of people who too many were the founders of the Justice League. Sitting at the round table was Batman, Superman, the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, the Flash, Hawk-Girl, J'onn- the Martian Manhunter. Batman looked around the table and said "The person that Batgirl had brought to my attention, while this would normally never be a league problem. I have to bring it to the attention of the League that he was shot 3 times in the chest, while in the process of stopping a bank robbery."

Superman raised an eyebrow and the Flash jokingly said "I didn't know that even with the Batman in Gotham, you guys still need help. Maybe it's time to hang up the cape bats." Batman glared at the Flash and said "I don't need to hang up the cape, when I got to the bank, this person was already there and upon entering the bank, everything was taken care of."

Wonder Woman looked at Batman with a questioning look and Batman continued "I find the video tape and based on what happened, this teen boy managed to knock a man out with his own gun, and then with a high jump pushed off the ceiling and with a spinning kick knocked out 4 of the other 5. He gets shot 3 times in the chest, but barely gets pushed back and summons some weird ball of energy the blasts the last robber into the wall."

Hawk-Girl looked at Batman and said "you said that he was shot three times in the chest, that isn't something any person, even meta-humans can walk away from." Batman nodded and said "He was knocked out and I brought him to the hospital bay in the WatchTower to try and gather any data on him." Superman snorted and said "Then you should have sedated him, because he's standing outside the door, trying to understand our language."

Batman eyes widen and Wonder Woman said "Next time, you should make sure that he was secure, and not ready to be up and about in less than an hour." Batman glared at the group around him and got up out of his chair and moved over to the door that Naruto was at trying to listen at, opening the door to reveal a Naruto who fell forward, but was caught by the Flash in time. Naruto looked around and said "**I am Naruto Uzumaki, can any of you guys and girls, tell me where I am?**"

With that being said most of the league faces smashed into the table, their thoughts along 'How do we interrogate a guy who can't understand us' Batman looked at the League and said "This is only a minor setback, J'onn I need for you to enter his mind and translate his language into English." J'onn nodded and walked up to the foreign being and place his hand on his head and began the process of altering his brains language to English.

Naruto felt something weird happen to him almost as soon as the green guy put his hand on his head. He was slowly beginning to understand all the chatter around him and then with a surge of that familiar energy blasted into his head and he could suddenly understand their language. Naruto dropped to his knees and clutched his head as everything that he had ever heard was suddenly translated into this "English". Words flew threw his mind and Naruto looked at the League and stood up.

In a very confused and unique accent said "Well, that wasn't the greatest feeling in the world." Batman glared at Naruto and said "I need for you to tell me to what that attack that you used on the robbers was, and how you managed to heal so quickly." Naruto looked Batman straight in the eyes and said "I honestly have no idea on how I did that or how I healed. Where I came from and how I got here are also a blank."

Batman glared at Naruto and said "What do you mean? How can you use your abilities and not even know that you have?" Superman leveled at Batman and said "Really, because I remember the world's greatest hero having problems with his powers well into his 20's." Flash looked around and said "Is there any way that we can help you control your abilities?"

Naruto looked at Flash and said "I don't know, but somehow I feel like I used to control this and have way more than just those moves." Green Lantern looked at Naruto and said "Well, I think that it's safe to say that you can stay with the League until you manage to gain control of your powers." Naruto raised an eyebrow and with a neutral tone said "What exactly is this League thing?"

Wonder Woman who had taken a back seat spoke "The Justice League is a group of heroes with either superpowers or other means to be a hero, who work together to fight and defend the Earth from any threats that oppose the peace that we have."

Naruto nodded and said "I don't really know who I am, but I think that I can get behind this whole League. There's only one problem, I don't exactly know how to control my powers." Batman looked Naruto looked in the eyes and said "If you're willing to help, then we will provide you with any training needed to help you gain control of your powers."

Naruto nodded and said "I feel that I need to test what I have now and compare my progress to what I have now." The Green Lantern stood up and said "I'll take you on in the training room."

In the Training Room:

Naruto was stand across from the Green Lantern with a 10 foot distance and after a light stretching of his legs and arms, got into his brawling stance. This composed of his feet about 5 inches apart, with his left foot ahead of the right, and his knees lightly bent. His torso bending forward a little more than normal and his arms were in a relaxed, but ready position near his chest.

The Green Lantern on the other hand was standing normally, but with his ring hand held outwards. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and J'onn watched from the observation room. Batman spoke into the mic and his voice boomed all throughout the training room "You may begin!"

Naruto looked at the Green Lantern and noticed that he wasn't moving and said "If you wouldn't make a move, then I will for you!" Naruto raced forward and shocked everyone with his speed, he was going close to 25 mph, and Naruto jumped and felt the energy that he used in the bank spark to life. With a burst, Naruto sped his falling and headed toward GL (This is what Green Lantern will be referred to as of now) with insane speed and pulled his fist back and launched it forward as hard and fast as he could, barely leaving GL time to put up a shield.

The results shocked to the group of witnesses and the fighters, the shield shattered like it was a plastic glass get hit with a rock. Naruto pressed through the glass and rushed GL with his speed and did a small jump and tried to perform a spinning kick that got him blasted backwards by a green blast.

Naruto was pushed into one of the virtual walls and had left a crater, but quickly pushed himself out of the wall as another green blast came at him. Naruto couldn't help but think that if he could get at the GL from more than one angle, then he would have a better shot a taking him down. It was at this point that Naruto could feel the extreme amount of energy that seemed to pump through him and on his thoughts of multiple angles, the energy seemed to take over.

In the Observation Room:

Batman's scanner went off and Batman said without taking his eyes off of the fight that was happening below him. "Watch for anything strange as he's going to use that strange energy of his and we don't, in fact even he doesn't know what kind of attack he's going to launch at this point."

Superman was also watching intently as he was studying this magic-like energy source that could possibly cause a problem for him, if this Naruto person ever went against the League.

Flash was looking at the speed and strength that this blonde teen seemed to have and was questioning the various ways that he was fighting as there was no consistence in his attack pattern. It was all random and seemed to be on the spot decisions and the kid was winging it with every clash that he had with the GL.

Wonder Woman looked at the stranger that had peeked the League's interest and was amazed that this boy was similar to the amazons back home. He was insanely fast and strong, but didn't know how to use it effectively, but she knew that when he did learn to control it, he could be a threat to everyone in the League as well as the world.

J'onn looked at the fight below and said "I think this about to come to an end."

Back with Naruto and GL:

Naruto felt the energy take hold of him and guide his hands into a weird two handed cross and he felt the energy expand and burst through his body and in a burst of smoke, the room was suddenly filled with Naruto's. Naruto looked at GL and said "Alright, it's time to get serious."

In Naruto's World

Tsunade looked at Yamato, Sai, and Sakura as they returned empty handed from the mission to retrieve Sasuke, but not only did they fail the mission, they seemed to have lost Naruto. Tsunade glared at each one and only Sai was able to meet her glare without falter. Tsunade finally spoke after a couple of minutes and said "I am disappointed in all of you, not get the FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE BEFORE I DRIVE MY FIST SO HARD AND FAR UP YOUR INCOMPEITION ASSES AND USE YOU THREE AS MY HAND PUPPETS!"

As the three's scampered out of the room, Kakashi and Jiraya poofed into the room and Jiraya looked at Tsunade and just shook his head and Kakashi pulled out a scroll and unsealed the contents onto her desk and said "This is all that remains of Naruto from his battle with Orchimaru."

At the sound of that name, Tsunade grabbed her desk and with her sheer strength broke the desk into tiny fragments and turned to Shizune, who was cowarding in the corner and said "Call a full Council Meeting, timed for 1 hour from now." With that said Shizune bolted out of the room and Tsunade slumped into her chair and grabbed her head and looked at Kakashi and Jiraya while saying "Who could use a drink?"

To Be Continued


End file.
